


The Stark Children

by Emmyxx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Mum Pepper, Other, Parents, Peter Stark - Freeform, Robert Stark - Freeform, Stark children, dad tony, morgan stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyxx/pseuds/Emmyxx
Summary: Their parents wanted to protect them from being from the spotlight - but somehow the Stark children always found themselves in it.





	The Stark Children

All three of the Stark children were celebrities in the media.

Their parents were fiercely protective of them and their privacy and they had tried to limit the amount of media coverage of them, however the media seemed to love them. It was possibly due to the fact that the three children were largely unexpected, as well as Tony Starks status as a billionaire, CEO and Iron-Man.

The first child of Anthony Stark and Virginia Potts is 17-year old Peter Parker-Stark. The world were beyond surprised when Tony and Potts (his fiancée at the time) announced the adoption of the sixteen-year old after the passing of his last living relative May Parker. Parker was seen in several pictures with his adoptive parents and recently begun MIT, the school in which Tony attended in his youth. Parker-Stark has mentioned in several interviews as well as his by his proud parents that he wants to carry on in the steps of his father, as an engineer/physicist.

The second (but technically first child of Stark and Potts) is ten-year old Robert Howard Stark (known as Robbie to those closest). Robert is the biological child of Stark and model Melissa McRay, who sadly passed away after Robert’s fourth birthday. Stark was identified as the child’s biological father and took custody of the child immediately. Robbie was kept relative secret from the press, until his seventh birthday were he made his debut at a Stark Gala with his father and then assistant Potts. Robert was adopted by Potts last year and it has been reported that he always considered Potts his mother from very early on. Robert is technically the first Stark child, although Parker-Stark is the eldest, he was adopted after Robert.

The youngest child of Stark and Potts is three-year old Morgan Maria Virginia Stark. The only biological child of Stark and Potts as well there only daughter, named after Potts uncle, Tony’s mother and her own mother. The announcement of Pott’s pregnancy was a shock to the media as many never expected the pair to have more children. It was revealed that their daughter was born via C-section after complications with Potts pregnancy. There was speculation over what the child’s surname would be as Potts and Stark at the time were still unmarried, and many thought the child’s name would be hyphened, but was eventually revealed by Tony, that their daughter’s name was Stark. Morgan Stark has been photographed a few times, most of which she is accompanied by her mother, father or her two elder brothers.

There had been speculation in the last few months that Pepper Potts may be expecting her second child, but these rumours have not been addressed or denied by either Potts or Stark. Stark Industries had been contacted to give comment, but so far the issue has not been addressed. Potts and Stark were last seen attending a Stark Industries gala last week in New York City, neither commented on questions regarding Potts alleged pregnancy.

 

• Since the release of this article, Pepper Potts addressed pregnancy rumours and confirmed that she and Tony were in fact expecting their second child together, a son due in April, meaning that a fourth Stark child will once again be making the headlines.


End file.
